Aubrey In TemporalLand
by Reshiramgirl88
Summary: In a land filled with madness and curiosity, there lives a girl by the name of Aubrey. Grieving over the loss of her mother, Aubrey lives with her older sister who is planning many surprises up her sleeve. But what happens when nothing goes as planned and she literally falls down the rabbit hole? (Dedicated to the lovely ASiriusWriter01!)


**-Author's FYI**

**HEY GUYS! Remember me? Yup, it's the mysterious Reshiramgirl88.**

**Well, this isn't really a normal story. This is dedicated to my lovely friend ASiriusWriter01.**

**If you haven't already read any of her stories, I would really recommend them. They are simply amazing and awesome. I absolutely love them.**

**Well, as some of you may know, she wrote me a story for my birthday. And it was absolutely phenomenal. I would really recommend going to read it.**

**Well, in response to this little surprise. I wanted to write her something. **

**And well, I guess this is it.**

**But before I begin, I want to say something. Well, more like sing.**

_**On the first day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**A friendship that will last forever.**_

_**On the second day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me: **_

_**2) OTP shippings**_

_**And a friendship that will last forever.**_

_**On the third day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**3) New characters **_

_**2) OTP Shippings**_

_**And a friendship that will last forever.**_

_**On the fourth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the fifth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the sixth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the seventh day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the eighth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**8) Evil antagonists**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the ninth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:  
>9) Daring adventures<strong>_

_**8) Evil antagonists**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the tenth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**10) Story ideas**_

_**9) Daring adventures**_

_**8) Evil antagonists**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the eleventh day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**11) Laugh filled times**_

_**10) Story ideas**_

_**9) Daring adventures**_

_**8) Evil antagonists**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever**_

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas, my internet friend gave to me:**_

_**12) Moments of feels**_

_**11) Laugh filled times**_

_**10) Story ideas**_

_**9) Daring adventures**_

_**8) Evil antagonists**_

_**7) Helpful tips**_

_**6) Books to read**_

_**5) SABLEYES!**_

_**4) Fun protagonists**_

_**3) New Characters**_

_**2) OTP Shippings **_

_**And a friendship that will last forever!**_

**Thank you so much Sirius, you are too amazing.**

**And I hope you like this little gift.**

**I present to you,**

**AUBREY IN WONDERLAND!**

Prolog: Madness

In a world where Shiny Celebi's run around in girly waistcoats, Grovyle's can appear and disappear, and everyday calls for a celebration. You're probably wondering how to live in this world. Well, to survive, some say you have to be as mad as a hatter.

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Our story begins many years ago, with a desperate mother trying to make ends meet.

She was meeting with her closest advisors, trying her best to propose the idea of exploring the hidden land and temporal tower. But everyone turned her down. They scoffed at her, claiming her idea was sheer impossible.

But with her quick wits she retorts, "Gentlemen, the only way to achieve the impossible, is to believe it is possible."

They called her insane, absurd. Even said that kind of thinking will ruin her.  
>She was desperate enough to take that chance.<p>

At this moment in time, the mother's youngest daughter, Aubrey, walks into the doorway. Her face is grim and pale.

The entire meeting comes to a standstill as they all turn to look at the small girl.

"The nightmare again?" The mother asks with a look of concern on her face.

Aubrey nods without saying a word.

Her mother looks at the small watch her husband had given to her on their first anniversary, the strolls to her daughter. As she passes her cohorts, she states bluntly, "I won't be long." She follows her daughter into her room and tucks her into bed.

"I'm falling," the little girl explains with wide innocent eyes. "Down a dark deep hole. I see, these strange creatures."

"What kind of creatures?" Her apprehensive mother asks as she pushes hair out of the little girl's face.

"Well, there's a Dusknoir. A shiny Celebi in a girly waist coat. A smiling Grovyle." She answers.

"I didn't known Grovyle's could smile." The mother pitches in with a small smile.

"Neither did I." Her daughter agrees. "And then there is an Uxie."  
>"An uxie?" She wonders as looks at her youngest daughter with dazzling eyes.<p>

"Do you think, I've gone around the bend?" The little girl asks, with worry splattered over her face.

Her mother looks down at her daughter and feels her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm afraid so. You're mad. Completely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are."

This small remark makes her giggle with joy.

"It is only a dream, Aubrey." The mother simplifies. "Nothing can harm you. But if you get too frighten, you can always wake up. Like this," She lightly pinches her daughter's arm, as she gives a playful ow.

The mother pets her cheek before giving one final kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Aubrey."  
>"Goodnight Mom."<p>

**-Author's FYI**

**Sirius, I hope to have the second chapter done by New Years. But I just wanted to say, Thank you so much for being my friend.**

**You are so amazing and phenomenal. I don't think I would be the same person I am today without you.**

**Thank you.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


End file.
